This invention relates to a press-contacting connector, and more particularly to a press-contacting connector in which a wire holder, holding a plurality of wires, is fitted into a connector housing which receives and holds a plurality of press-contacting terminals, thereby collectively press-contacting the wires with the press-contacting terminals, respectively.
In order to enhance the efficiency of a press-contacting operation of a press-contacting connector, there have heretofore been proposed various press-contacting connectors in which a wire holder, holding a plurality of wires, is fitted into a connector housing, receiving and holding a plurality of press-contacting terminals, thereby collectively press-contacting the wires with the press-contacting terminals, respectively (see, for example, JP-UM-A-1-68659 and JP-A-8-124612).
For example, a press-contacting connector 1, shown in FIGS. 29 to 31, is designed such that a plurality of wires 3 are press-connected to a press-contacting type joint terminal 6 having a plurality of press-contacting blades 5 formed integrally therewith. This connector 1 includes a connector housing 8 for receiving and holding the press-contacting type joint terminal 6, and a wire holder 9 for holding the plurality of wires 3 at the same pitch as a pitch at which the press-contacting blades 5 of the press-contacting type joint terminal 6 are arranged.
As shown in FIGS. 29 and 30, the connector housing 8 has a holder fitting portion 8a into which the press-contacting blades 5 of the press-contacting type joint terminal 6, received and held in this connector housing 8, project. The wire holder 9 has wire holding grooves 9a for respectively holding the wires 3 at the same pitch as the arrangement pitch of the press-contacting blades 5, and each wire holding groove 9a has press-contacting blade escape grooves 9b into which the corresponding press-contacting blade 5 enter when the wire holder is fitted into the holder fitting portion 8a. 
Therefore, in this press-contacting connector 1, the plurality of wires 3 can be collectively press-contacted respectively with the press-contacting blades 5 by fitting the wire holder 9 into the holder fitting portion 8a of the connector housing 8.
A considerable operating force is required for collectively press-contacting the plurality of press-contacting blades 5 (held in the connector housing 8) respectively with the plurality of wires 3, held by the wire holder 9. Also, the connector housing 8 and the wire holder 9 which are to be fitted together need to be pressed toward each other accurately in the fitting direction so that twisting will not occur between the connector housing 8 and the wire holder 9.
Therefore, when the wire holder 9 is fitted into the connector housing 8, the two are moved to be put on a special-purpose pressing tool, and a strong pressing operation is effected by the special-purpose tool at a stroke, thereby achieve the fitted condition in which the press-contacting blades 5 cut sheaths of the wires 3, respectively, and are press-contacted with wire conductors, respectively as shown in FIG. 31.
In this fitted condition, as shown in FIG. 2, engagement projections 9c, formed on the wire holder 9, are engaged respectively in retaining grooves 8b formed in the connector housing 8, thereby locking this fitted condition.
However, the plurality of press-contacting blades 5, held in the connector housing 8, are thin, and besides a length L of projecting of each press-contacting blade 5 from a receiving/holding portion 8c of the connector housing 8 is long as shown in FIG. 30.
Therefore, when the strong pressing operation necessary for the collective press-contacting of the wires 3 was effected, there is a fear that a large bending load acted on the distal end of the press-contacting blade 5 because of slight lifting of the corresponding wire 3 (due to a mounting error), a slight inclination of the press-contacting blade 5 or others, so that this press-contacting blade 5 is buckled and deformed, thus causing the incomplete press-contact.